Love Neko
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Esta es la historia de Blaine Anderson, dueño de las industrias Anderson aunque su sueño era estar en los escenarios, nunca pudo cumplirlo y Kurt , un chico angelical con orejas de Gato que solo quiere servir a Blaine y hacerlo feliz. ¿Lograra Kurt sacar a Blaine de toda esa oscuridad donde su padre lo metió? ¿Blaine se enamorara de Kurt? ¿Y Sebastian lograra enamorarse de Hunter?
1. Chapter 0

_**N/A:**_

_**Bueno este Fic ya lo tenia publicado pero lo tuve que borrar por cosas que pasaron y no pensaba subirlo de nuevo pero varias personas en Facebook me preguntaron de porque lo borre y que lo volviera a subir.**_

_**Les prometi que lo subiria otra vez cuando lo haya acabado y apenas lo acabe, lo encontre entre las cosas que escribo y no publico y nada mas me falta un capitulo para terminarlo asi que aqui esta.**_

_**EL regreso de Love Neko! :)**_

_**Cada dia subire un capitulo, solo son 7 capitulos asi que espero que les guste este FIc que me gusto mucho como termino n_n**_

_**Hoy subire el resumen y prologo, si consigo reviews mañana en la tarde subire el primer y segundo capitulo (uno en la tarde y otro en la noche :D)**_

**Resumen:**

**Esta es la historia de Blaine Anderson, un hombre dueño de las industrias Anderson aunque su sueño era estar en los escenarios, nunca pudo cumplirlo y Kurt Hummel, su angelical e inocente Neko que solo quiere servir a Blaine y hacerlo feliz.** **¿Lograra Kurt sacar a Blaine de toda esa oscuridad donde su padre lo metió? ¿Blaine se enamorara de Kurt o lo echara cuando ya no le sirva mas? **

**Prologo:**

_´Love Neko´ Una exitosa industria donde vendía por internet muñecos en serie 'Necoco' (Nekos) o como otros querían decirle "Muñecos mitad Gato y Mitad Humanos"_

_Al principio se creía que la industria quebraría ya que serian inventos sin sentido pero en vez de quebrar se hizo muy famosa, los 'Necocos' fueron comprados por ambos sexos, Mujeres y Hombres, algunas personas solo usaban a sus Nekos para satisfacer sus deseo sexuales, solo los usaban como objetos sexuales y otros solo los compraban para no sentirse solos o para sentirse queridos._

_Cada 'Muñeco' venia con una venda en los ojos ya que están especialmente diseñados para que cuando le quitaran la venda de los ojos, se enamoraran de la primer persona que viera no importaba si era hombre o mujer, el Neko terminaba profundamente enamorado y aria cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a su Amo o Ama._

_Si su dueño ya no lo queria simplemente iba a la industria donde le quitaban el Chip donde permanecía todos los sentimientos y recuerdos, le ponían otro Chip y este se volvía a reiniciar._

_El 'Necoco' tenia sentimientos humanos aunque era un Muñeco, la alta tecnología de 'Love Neko' hacia que sus muñecos se sintieran como otro ser humano, podía sentir enojo, deseo, tristeza y amor._

_También tenían belleza, el dueño podía pedir a su Neko como quisiera, con ojos azules, cabellos rubios, etc. El decide como será su nuevo juguete._

_Tampoco es raro ver a Hombres comprar un Necoco hombre o a una mujer comprar a una Neko mujer, es muy normal, al sentirse solos, sin tener a esa persona especial hace que vallan y compren a su Neko y al final casi siempre el amo se enamora del Neko y otros solo lo tiran y ya no vuelven saber de ellos._

_Un Neko tiene la belleza, delicadeza, los sentimientos de un humano, no importara si sea un muñeco, se veía como un humano y la belleza e inocencia de cada uno hacia que varias personas cayeran a sus pies sin importarle que ya perteneciera a alguien._

_Esta es la historia de cómo Blaine Anderson un hombre sumergido en la soledad donde lo metió su padre recibe un regalo de su hermano un Neko, sin saber que Kurt será todo lo que el deseo alguna vez._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primer capitulo mañana en la tarde! :D! y el segundo en la tarde! Si es buen recibido subiré capitulo nuevo cada día :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primer Capitulo! Mas al rato el capitulo 2 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-¿Crees que le guste a Blaine?-una chica de cabellos rojos, tez blanca y ojos color azul cielo tan hermosos le pregunto a un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules, el hombre asintió y sonrió de forma divertida, obvio que le gustara a Blaine su nuevo regalo.

Cooper Anderson, así se llamaba el hombre que estaba comprando en ese mismo momento un Neko para su pequeño hermano, en realidad el no lo había visto, era su pequeña gatita (como a el le gustaba decirle) quien había escogido al Neko que pronto pertenecería a su hermano.

Confiaba en su chica y sabia que si había escogido ese significaba que seria un chico totalmente lindo, aunque le encantaría entregárselo a su hermano personalmente no podía ya que estaba ocupado.

Esperaba que Blaine le gustara su regalo y también esperaba que 'El' sacara a su hermano de esa oscuridad donde se había metido gracias a su padre, Blaine al ser Gay no le había resultado tan fácil como a el, siempre estaba solo, casi no salía al temor de que alguien lo insultara por eso se protegió así mismo en esa oscuridad que nadie podía sacarlo.

Cooper aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba mucho su hermano y rogaba a todos los dioses que su regalo cambie el mundo de Blaine.

* * *

><p>-Un paquete para el señor Anderson-Blaine miro al chico de pantaloncillos y asintió, el chico le dio unas hojas a Blaine y este las firmo, un castaño de ojos verdes estaba mirando al chico de pantaloncillos con ojos de lujuria y este ni por enterado pero su mirada se desvió al gran paquete que le había llegado a su mejor amigo.<p>

-Perdone pero ¿Que es esto?-pregunto confundido y sorprendido al ver el gran paquete en su puerta el chico solo alzo los hombros sin darle importancia y salió del departamento dejando con la duda a los dos chicos.

-¿De quien es?-dijo Sebastian acercándose al Blaine y miro la gran caja, del lado izquierdo estaba escrito con grandes letras cursivas '_Love Neko' _–Creo que ya se que es-Blaine miro a Sebastian con duda-Es un Necoco, los Nekos esos famosos que están saliendo ahora-dijo y continuo al ver la mirada aun mas confundida de su amigo, suspiro algo fastidiado-Jeff, ¿el mitad gato y mitad humano de Nick? Es un Neko y parece que alguien te envió uno-dijo con algo de burla y abrió la caja antes de que Blaine dijera o hiciera algo.

Era una enorme caja color rosa con azul cielo, adentro de ella estaba un lindo chico de tez blanca, cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados, tenia solamente una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y apenas le cubría sus perfectas y torneadas piernas, en los ojos tenia una venda de color blanca, sus orejitas eran de un color café claro como su cabello y su cola era del mismo color.

Blaine y Sebastian se quedaron maravillados al ver al chico tan hermoso y angelical que tenían enfrente, Blaine miro hacia un lado y vio una nota, la agarro y la leyó.

"_Blainey espero te guste este Neko_

_Mi linda gatita Sara lo escogió personalmente para ti_

_Espero que también te haya encantado como a ella le encanto_

_Con Amor tú hermano Cooper :D_

_PD: Su nombre es Kurt Hummel ;)"_

-Entonces…. ¿Que aras con el?- pregunto Sebastian sin despegar su mirada del chico que tenia enfrente, Blaine frunció el ceño al ver la mirada que le dirigía Sebastian a SU Neko.

-Me lo quedare- dijo y empujo a Sebastian, rompió la caja sin importarle mucho y suspiro, Sebastian que estaba detrás de el se fue a sentar en la sala sin importarle mucho ahora ya que aunque no lo admitiera quería a ese Neko para el.

Blaine suspiro otra vez pero esta vez de satisfacción al sentir la suave piel del castaño, miro sus hermosos y carnosos labios que resaltaban y no sabia porque pero sentía que podría besar esos labios por siempre y jamás cansarse, con mucho cuidado le quito la venda de los ojos, el castaño abrió los ojos haciendo que azul cielo y avellana se encontrara.

-¿Amo?- pregunto el castaño con tono de inocencia, Blaine pensó que en ese mismo momento había muerto de tan solo escuchar la voz tan suave y angelical de su Neko.

Tal vez Kurt no seria solo un juguete si no que seria la perdición de Blaine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mañana Capitulo 3! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

-Wow eso fue de cierta forma excitante- dijo en un susurro Sebastian viendo como el Neko salía de la caja.

El castaño salió de la caja y se acomodo la camisa algo nervioso, el había sido entrenado para obedecer a su amo y eso aria, obedecería a Blaine a como de lugar no importaba lo que Blaine le mandara a hacer, el lo haría.

-Es un honor que me hay comprado- Kurt bajo la mirada y se sonrojo al ver como el moreno le mandaba esa mirada que lo hacia ponerse nervioso, Blaine solo asintió anonadado iba a contestarle pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

-Hola me llamo Sebastian Smythe ¿Y tu mi pequeño gatito?- pregunto el castaño de forma seductora y besando la mano de Kurt, el castaño solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada aun mas nervioso.

-Kurt….Kurt Hummel- Blaine gruño en respuesta y alejo a Sebastian, Kurt de tan solo ver a Blaine le brillaron los ojos y sonrió un mas.

Todo esto lo veía Sebastian con algo de celos, ¿Cómo Blaine si podía tener uno y el no? Aunque el quería uno como Kurt, un Neko con apariencia inocente que puede pervertir a su antojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Amo?<p>

Kurt entro al estudio donde Blaine estaba revisando algunos documentos, el moreno fijo su mirada en el chico de cabellos castaños, Kurt bajo la mirada moviendo sus hermosos orejitas y sonrió acercándose a Blaine, cuando estuvo cerca lo tomo de la mano jalándolo.

Vamos a la cama, ya es de noche y debemos de dormir-Blaine no supo si fue por el tono dulce con el que Kurt le hablaba o fue porque ya quería tener entre sus brazos a ese angelical Neko.

Blaine se cambio y se puso una playera ligera y unos pantalones, Kurt tenia la misma camisa ya que Blaine al ser mas pequeño que Kurt no podía prestarle ropa, Blaine se acostó primero y cuando le hizo una seña a Kurt para que se acostara este movió su cola y sus orejas feliz, se acostó al lado del moreno.

Blaine sonrió y acerco mas a Kurt a su cuerpo pegándolo aun mas y sintiendo esa tersa piel, Kurt se acomodo y subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos avellanas de Blaine.

-Sus ojos son muy bonitos amo- dijo Kurt agarrando la mejilla de Blaine y sonriendo dulcemente contemplando a su Dueño.

-Dime Blaine- Kurt asintió y se acerco lentamente a Blaine hasta que sus labios fueron sellados, Blaine correspondió el beso gustoso, los labios de Kurt sabían a gloria y lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo mas a el, el beso era apasionado y salvaje pero sin perder ese toque de dulzura.

-Me encantan tus labios…Blaine- después de decir esto Kurt se acurruco en el moreno y se quedo dormido, Blaine sonrió y abrazo mas a Kurt, no sabia que le pasaba con el castaño pero sentía como si estuviera vivo otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya llegue!-grito Sebastian entrando a su casa donde vivía con su hermana pequeña, Angie Smythe, una chica de buen cuerpo, cabellos castaños largos algo ondulados y ojos color verdes, Sebastian y Angie eran muy parecidos pero tan diferentes-¡Angie ¿Qué es esto?!-grito Sebastian desde la entrada al ver la enorme caja perteneciente a 'Love Neko' "<em>Genial otro Neko"<em> pensó algo fastidiado.

-Es mi nuevo Neko, al ser ya mayor de edad puedo tener uno así que mi papa me envió este y se llama Hunter- dijo feliz sacando al Neko de la caja, Sebastian miro a su hermana y suspiro, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua y volvió para mirar al hermoso y sexy Neko.

El Neko era de cabellos castaños iguales a los de Sebastian, unas orejas del mismo color que su cabello pero en medio eran color café oscuro, tal vez era un poco mas alto que Sebastian eso no sabia realmente y tenia un muy buen cuerpo, el tipo perfecto de Sebastian pero desgraciadamente ese Neko no iba a hacer suyo además otro Neko ya lo conquisto y aria lo que fuera para tenerlo.

-Espera…. ¿Que haces?-pregunto al mirar a su hermana como le trataba de quitar la venda al chico.

-Le quito la venda Bastian-dijo algo frustrada como si fuera lo más obvio, se puso detrás del Neko ya que no podía alcanzar y sin importarle que su hermano le dijera que no hiciera eso, lo hizo, le quito la venda al chico de orejas de gato en frente de su hermano.

Hunter en vez de ver primero a Angie vio primero a su nuevo amo, Sebastian Smythe.

Sus ojos, sus ojos eran hermosos y Sebastian solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido, no es porque estuviera atontado por la belleza y sensualidad de Hunter si no porque Hunter ya lo había acorralado en la pared de enfrente.

-Parece que nos divertiremos mucho Amo.


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Por Fin! Capitulo 3 y digo por fin porque cuando lo borre solo llegue al capitulo 2 asi que aqui esta la continuacion :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y followers.**

**Mañana no podre subir el capitulo 4 porque me voy a México! :D voy de viaje con mi papa así que el Viernes tendrán el capitulo 4 :)**

**Quiero invitar a los que leen mis Fics o los que leen nada mas este a que el sabado vean el Livestream en el que participare con mas escritoras :) les dire un spoiler del capitulo 5 que publicare en la noche :D sera el Sabado 1 de Noviembre para mas informacion pueden entrar a la pagina Oficial que es Livestream Klainer :)**

_**Twitter - KurtieTyL21**_

_**Ask - KarlaHummelKiryuu**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Sebastian vio como su hermana se doblaba de la risa mientras que Hunter solo sonreía de lado.

¡Se acababa de sonrojar! El era Sebastian Smythe, el jamás se sonroja cuando un chico se le acerca pero ahora ….. ¿Por qué rayos le pasaba eso a el?

-Cállate Angie, esto es tu culpa- le frunció el ceño a su hermana mostrando su enojo, la chica solo alzo los hombros no dándole importancia mientras que su 'nuevo' Neko lo miraba con una pisca de deseo.

-Bueno chicos lindos, los dejo para que se diviertan- le guiño el ojo a Hunter y le dio una sonrisa burlona a su hermano, Sebastian quería colgar a su hermana.

El no quería un Neko, y el que quería ya tenia dueño, sabia las reglas de 'Love Neko' que si un dueño no quería a su muñeco que fuera a la empresa y lo devolviera pero conocía a Blaine, jamás devolvería a Kurt, además estaba contento por su amigo, algo bueno había llegado a su vida.

Sebastian miro a Hunter, tal vez no seria tan malo, podría divertirse un poco con el y después devolverlo.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así- dijo el castaño al de orejas de gato, Hunter solo asintió y desvió su mirada, empezó a ver el departamento de su nuevo amo, era lujoso y lindo, podría acostumbrarse ahí.

-Es un bonito lugar donde vive Amo- Sebastian se sonrojo pero tosió disimulando su vergüenza.

-Si, mi padre no los compro- Hunter asintió y sonrio, Sebastian se puso nervioso al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre el- Tenemos que comprarte ropa, te prestare un poco mientras vamos a un Centro Comercial.

Sebastian guio a Hunter hacia su recamara, mientras que Hunter movía sus orejas y cola feliz, parecía que todo había ido bien con su nuevo amo de cierta forma a Sebastian le pareció eso adorable pero jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

><p>-No sabía que supieras de moda.<p>

Blaine miro como su lindo Neko iba de un lado a otro escogiendo ropa de moda, el jamás había sido bueno con eso, el se ponía lo primero que encontraba pero parecía que su lindo gatito pensaba de otra manera.

-Yo tampoco sabia Blaine, tal vez es un instinto- sonrió dándole toda la ropa a la empleada del lugar, tomo la ropa y se la llevo- Espero no te moleste- bajo la mirada avergonzado, el moreno se acerco y le revolvió los cabellos.

_Es tan adorable._

-Claro que no, te dije que podías escoger lo que quisieras- iba a darle un beso pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Blaine!

El moreno se giro y vio como su mejor amigo corria hacia el y detrás venia un Neko de cabellos castaños.

-Sebastian ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Ese Neko? Pensé que no te gustaban-dijo mirando como el chico miraba a Kurt y a el.

-Mi hermana lo compro y parece que no sabia que los Nekos se enamoran de la primera persona que ven, asi que ahora el me pertenece y….- No sabia porque habia dicho que Hunter le pertenecía aunque de cierta forma si lo hacia pero no veía a Hunter como algo suyo- Blaine el es Hunter, Hunter el es Blaine, mi mejor amigo y su Neko, Kurt- le sonrio a Kurt, ese dia se veía demasiado lindo y adorable, tal vez tendría que olvidarse de Kurt.

La mirada que le dirigió al castaño de ojos azul cielo no paso desapercibida por dos personas.

Hunter agarro la cintura de Sebastian acercándolo mas a el, su Amo ya lo habia dicho, el le pertenecía y nadie le quitaría a Sebastian.

Mientras Blaine frunció el ceño al ver a su mejor amigo sonreírle a su…. ¿pareja? ¿Juguete? ¿Qué rayos eran Kurt y el?

-¡Hey!- grito Sebastian algo sonrojado al sentir la mano posesiva de Hunter en el y como este enrollaba su cola peluda en su cintura.

-Eres mío Amo-

Blaine dejo sus celos de lado y sus dudas para otro momento, sonrio divertido al ver como su mejor amigo se ponía nervioso con la presencia de Hunter.

-Bueno creo que los dejamos solos.

Despues de eso se llevo de la cintura a su Kurt.

Sebastian esa tarde supo lo posesivo que era su Neko y muy en el fondo eso le gustaba de Hunter.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué relación tienen tu y Sebastian?<p>

Kurt habia llegado algo callado al departamento, eso se le hizo raro, desde que habían salido del Centro Comercial no quería hablar mucho y eso le preocupo a Blaine pero lo dejo pasar dándole su espacio. Empezaron a ver una película y Kurt soltó lo que lo tenia así.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si Sebastian y tu han tenido algo mas?-dijo algo nervioso Kurt al entrometerse en la vida de su Amo, el era un Neko, no podia dudar del amor de Blaine además estaba para servirle no para preguntarle cosas privadas.

-Tranquilo Kurt, Sebastian y yo solo somos amigos-dijo son una sonrisa besando la frente de su pequeño gatito.

-¿En serio?

La inocencia de Kurt hacia que Blaine olvidara todo a su alrededor, amaba a Kurt, desde el primer momento que lo vio, no podría abandonarlo ni alejarse de el, Kurt era suyo y de nadie mas.

-En serio…. Te amo- Kurt alzo la mirada y le sonrio de manera dulce.

-Yo también te amo Blaine.

Blaine le sonrio y beso sus dulces labios, volviendo el beso apasionado.

Si, jamas dejaría a Kurt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aqui nuevo capitulo! Perdon por no actualizar el Viernes ni Sabado pero mi Laptop no a querido prender hasta ahora asi que nada mas me da tiempo de actualizar y ya TwT **

**A las que vieron el Livestream sabran que solo aparecí dos segundos y ya xD y es por la misma razon de que mi Laptop esta muy nena y no quiere funcionar e_e **

**Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por sus reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Blaine gimió al sentir la lengua de Kurt en todo su miembro, lo agarro del cabello cuidando de sus peludas orejas, gimió al sentir la experta lengua de su _Neko _yendo por todo su miembro erecto.

Kurt movió su cabeza de arriba abajo tragándolo todo, el moreno soltó un gruñido al ver la escena tan erótica que le dedicaba su castaño, Kurt sintió que Blaine pronto se vendría asi que tomo el miembro de Blaine y lo masturbo usando también su lengua.

-Bla-Blaine…

-Mierda Kurt….. necesito….

-Lo se amo

Blaine gimió al escuchar el término _Amo_ salir de la boca de Kurt, odiaba ese término pero en ese momento le excito tanto que no le dijo nada.

Kurt siguió lamiendo el miembro de Blaine hasta que el moreno lo agarro de la cabeza y metió todo su miembro viniéndose en la boca de Kurt.

Blaine contuvo la respiración al ver como su castaño se tragaba todo.

-Tenemos que irnos amo, si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Kurt sonriéndole dulcemente, Blaine rio por lo que dijo Kurt.

-Acabas de hacerme una mamada y tu solo te preocupas por si llegamos tarde, eres adorable- Blaine beso a Kurt dulcemente- Termina con lo tuyo, te veo abajo.

Se subió los pantalones y salió de la habitación, Kurt se lamio los labios al ver el trasero de su amo, después de que salió el moreno, escogió lo que se pondría ese día, obvio todo tenia que combinar perfectamente.

Ese día habia una fiesta donde todos los empresarios y empleados de las Empresa Anderson se reunian, era como una celebración por todos los años manteniendo en pie esa empresa y Blaine al ser el dueño no podía faltar por mas que el quería, ya que teniendo a alguien tan sexy y lindo en su casa o mejor dicho en cama obvio faltaría.

Kurt bajo las escaleras nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba en una fiesta, había pasado mas de dos semanas estando con Blaine y el lo había tratado de lo mejor, era dulce, amable y caballeroso pero Kurt quería algo mas de su amo y esa tarde había tenido un poco de el.

Blaine le sonrió y le tomo de la mano calmando un poco sus nervios, el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Eres perfecto Kurt-

Kurt se sonrojo y le sonrió, tal vez era un muñeco para los demás pero para Blaine era la persona indicada, la que estaría con el, era el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede con Hunter?- Angie vio como su hermano fruncía el ceño, amaba molestar y mas amaba darle celos para que se de cuenta de lo que siente realmente por Hunter.<p>

-No, lo llevare a la fiesta así no estaré aburrido- dijo mirando su reloj a cada rato, el castaño había comprado un traje para Hunter y estaba ansioso aunque no lo admitiera por verle ese traje.

- ¡Oh por favor! Admítelo sientes algo por Hunter- dijo la mujer acercándose a su hermano, Sebastian desvió la mirada tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

-Claro que no, Angie sabes muy bien que el es solo un simple juguete igual que Kurt, Blaine y yo nos aburriremos y los echaremos así de fácil- dijo enojado mirando a su hermana, sabia que era mentira, Blaine amaba a Kurt mas que a su vida, con solo ver como lo miraba se daba cuenta y el, bueno sentía algo por Hunter pero no sabia que, jamás había sentido amor por alguien y sentirlo ahora era algo nuevo.

Escucho los pasos de Hunter y Angie se alejo de el molesta, Sebastian miro como Hunter entraba a la habitación con ese traje que le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo, vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Angie pero también vio la mirada dolida que le dio cuando sus miradas se encontraron y sus orejas estaban caidas.

_¿Qué rayos? _Pensó al ver como el castaño le hacia una señal para después salir, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Hunter se comportaba así?

Todo el camino de su departamento a la fiesta estuvo en un total silencio, Sebastian trataba de hablar pero Hunter solo asentía o negaba sin querer hablar, eso se le hizo muy raro, el más alto siempre le dedicaba un cumplido o lo acorralaba pero en ese momento solo era un hombre serio sin interés alguno.

Llegaron a la fiesta y a lo lejos vio a Blaine siendo entrevistado o mejor dicho acorralado por mucha gente, el moreno también lo vio y en su mirada se leía perfectamente 'Ayuda' así que sin mas dejo a Hunter en el Mini Bar y fue a ayudar a su amigo.

Hunter frunció el ceño al voltear y no ver a Sebastian, vio a lo lejos la caballera de su amo y lo que vio no le gusto, Sebastian y Blaine estaban abrazados posando para una foto, no le gustaba para nada la relación de ellos dos, y menos al recordar lo que hace unos momentos dijo Sebastian.

-¿Vas a tomar?- escucho a lo lejos una dulce voz y subió la mirada encontrándose con Kurt, el castaño le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la bebida del mayor.

-Yo… no, esto era para Sebastian pero parece que el tiene algo mas importante que hacer- dijo enojado al ver a los dos tipos sonriéndose entre si.

-Sebastian y Blaine son buenos amigos- Kurt los miro y sonrió al ver como el castaño reía de algo que había dicho Blaine.

-SI, claro _bueno amigos-_ dijo furioso mientras apretaba la copa que tenia en la mano.

-¿De que hablas?- Kurt lo miro confundido al escuchar el tono que uso al referirse a ellos dos.

-Kurt… ¿Crees que en realidad nos amen?- pregunto todavía mirando a Blaine y Sebastian, su mirada bajo hacia Kurt el cual lo miro aun mas confundido.

-Blaine me ha dicho-

-No Kurt, jamas nos amaran y sabes ¿Por qué?- pregunto molesto viendo hacia el castaño el cual negó con la cabeza algo asustado- Porque somos simples juguetes para ellos que cuando no nos quieran en sus vidas nos echaran a la basura como si fuéramos escoria- casi grito enojado por la inocencia de Kurt pero alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos.

Kurt miro a Hunter con algunas lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla y después miro a Sebastian y Blaine, los cuales estaban sonriéndose entre si y el castaño estaba tomando de la cintura al otro.

-Ellos terminaran juntos en algún momento, nosotros solo somos un pasatiempo, alguien para calentar su cama Kurt, y tal vez no me creas que escuche a Sebastian decir que solo somos juguetes para ellos dos.

Hunter se alejo de Kurt tratando que las lagrimas no salieran, Kurt siguió mirando esa escena que le rompía aun mas el corazón, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y sin esperar mas salió corriendo chocando con varias personas en el camino.

Sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos cierto moreno veía a su ángel sufrir alejándose de todos sin importarle nada, tratando de alcanzar a su castaño.

_¿Qué le había pasado para ver a su Kurt tan afectado y dolido?_

* * *

><p><strong>:O! Pobre de Hunter y Kurt TwT y mendigo Sebastian -.-<strong>

**_Nos vemos mañana! :D _**

**_3 Capitulos mas y acaba este Fic :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aqui el Capitulo 5 y perdon por tardar es que estuve enferma en realidad sigo enferma pero queria actualizar a la de ya.**

**Gracias por sus reviews :) que bueno que les este gustando el Fic como dije seran 7 Capitulos asi que Faltan dos y acaba el Fic.**

**Quiero dedicarle este Capitulo a Orne porque me ayudo a averiguar algo xD**

**Como saben mañana nuevo capitulo :D!**

**El Fic como lo notaron sera muy romantico asi que nada de drama xD**

**Capitulo 5**

Sebastian se separo de todos los periodistas al ver como el moreno corría detrás de Kurt, busco con la mirada a su acompañante y lo vio en el mini bar con la mirada pérdida.

Hunter había actuado raro desde que salieron del departamento del castaño y sentía que algo había hecho que hizo que Kurt saliera corriendo, se dirigió hacia el y lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué paso?

Hunter frunció el ceño al ver a Sebastian y se soltó bruscamente.

-Nada- paso al lado del castaño y golpeo ligeramente su hombro con su brazo, Sebastian se giro viendo como las orejas de su neko caían lentamente, lo siguió hasta el enorme jardín.

-Te he notado raro desde que salimos, me podrías decir ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así?- dijo molesto tomándolo del brazo, aunque era mas alto Sebastian podía igualar su fuerza.

-Ahora si te importa ¿no? Es que… ¿acaso no somos simples juguetes para ti y Blaine?- respondió con un tono de ironía, tal vez era un simple "_juguete" _para los demás pero tenia sentimientos como cualquier humano y jamás se dejaría pisotear por uno aunque este sea su Amo.

* * *

><p>-¡Kurt! ¡Espera!<p>

Blaine corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar al castaño pero no estaba acostumbrado al deporte por eso apenas y veía la silueta de Kurt, estaba apunto de cruzar a una calle cuando el sonido del claxon llamo su atención.

Volteo y solo pudo mirar dos luces blancas yendo hacia el, por intuición, se cubrió con sus brazos para después escuchar el rechinido de unas llantas.

* * *

><p>Sebastian lo miro sorprendido y después de entender de lo que hablaba Hunter, este solo le sonrió.<p>

-¿De que te ríes?- gruño mostrando sus colmillos, Sebastian solo sonrió aun más al ver como Hunter se comportaba como un simple gatito, quiso acariciarle las orejas pero Hunter dio paso hacia atrás, Sebastian solo suspiro.

-Vale, entiendo ahora porque estas de mal humor- se dirigió hacia una banca y se sentó dándole una señal a Hunter para que se sentara junto a el, cruzando los brazos obedeció a su amo- No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y eso lo sabe todo el que me conoce- bajo la mirada y se tallo las manos en su pantalón- Cuando Angie te trajo a casa no estaba de acuerdo porque minutos antes había tenido, por decirlo así, un flechazo con Kurt.

Hunter abrió los ojos causándole algo de gracia a Sebastian y sin que preguntara el castaño le respondió.

-No intente nada con el porque vi como Blaine lo veía, con amor, y Blaine se merecía eso y siendo su mejor amigo jamás me metería entre el y la persona que ama.

Suspiro con fastidio al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió Hunter como diciéndole _Eres el mejor de los amigos,_ por eso odiaba decir sus sentimientos.

– Así que me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi y bueno cuando me acorralaste, no quería admitir mis sentimientos porque no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás- bajo la mirada y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del otro, Hunter lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo mas a el- No quería que escucharas la estupidez que dije, solo…. No quería decirle a Angie lo que en realidad siento por ti.

Hunter sonrió dulcemente, a lo lejos escucho una balada suave, que hizo que se le pusiera piel de gallina, su cola peluda fue hacia la cintura de Sebastian sustituyendo los largos y fuertes brazos del castaño, Hunter acaricio su mejilla dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto con un tono de picardía, escucho la risa de Sebastian y supo que había dado en el blanco.

-Si

Se levantaron, Hunter lo tomo de la cintura y Sebastian puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

Tal vez esa noche no había pasado en la cama de uno de sus amantes o en un bar pero se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Hunter.

_Se siente más que bien._

* * *

><p>-¿Blaine?<p>

El moreno escucho la dulce voz de Kurt y algunas voces que no les dio importante, sintió como algo lo apretaba, abrió los ojos y miro una camioneta delante de el y un hombre de ojos azules y con una gorra, en su rostro se veía que estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?- susurro levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sintió unos brazos en su cintura y miro al lado de el viendo como Kurt le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Usted apareció de la nada, intente frenar pero su…..-miro a Kurt de abajo hacia arriba, sin saber que mas decir.

-Neko- dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, el apareció y lo jalo hacia el pavimento, es bueno que este bien, creo que solo fue el shock-termino de decir el señor, Blaine miro a Kurt con una sonrisa y este solo asintió.

-Gracias por salvarme- Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla causando que se sonrojara, si ahí estaba su inocente y dulce Kurt.

El castaño le sonrío sin soltarlo, sabia que podría caer y no quería que su amo se lastimara, el susto ya había sido mas que suficiente.

-No es nada Blaine- le dijo sonriéndole empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde estaría su coche.

-¿Estamos bien?- Blaine miro como se detenía Kurt pensando las cosas, no sabia que había pasado en la fiesta pero no quería ver a su castaño triste ni con los ojos rojos.

Lo miro para después sonreír de lado.

-Si estamos bien.

* * *

><p><strong>No habra lemon porque ando escribiendo en la lap de mi papa xD y el me asesina si lee esto, <strong>

**como que me revisa todo asi que perdon! pero en el siguiente habra.**


End file.
